Lessons Learned
by DarkwolfKnight
Summary: Glinda has come up with an idea that Elphaba has agreed to do. She just hopes that she will be able to stay in character through out the whole time it is happening and please Glinda at the same time. This is Gelpie and rated 'M' for a reason.


**Yeah, ok this is probably going to be my only 'M' rated one shot ever. Take this rating very seriously because there is role playing, some spanking, and sex. I hope I am not pushing the limits on this rating but we will see. So if you are not of age do not, I repeat, Do NOT read this. It is not for you and if I get a complaint about the contents of this story I have warned you. So yeah, this is rated 'M' for a reason as I stated before. It is Gelpie so if you don't like reading that then go somewhere else. The title is from the song sung by Carrie Underwood and I would like to thank Gelphie44 for helping with the title because that has helped me mold this story into what it is right now. So I don't own wicked or the song made by Carrie Underwood. It is all theirs and not mine. Basically Elphaba is playing the role of a teacher and Glinda is playing a role of the 'naughty' student who got a bad grade on her paper. I don't think I need to go on with the explination you guys can probably see where this is going. So read on but like I said if you don't like what is in this story then don't read it. Enjoy. :)**

Elphaba was sitting at her desk with a huge frown upon her face as she stared a paper with writing on it. Her long, thick, dark locks sat up on top of her head in a tight bun. It gave her a very strict look about her. She had her Shiz uniform on but the white jacket that went with it was nowhere to be seen. The green witch made a clicked her tongue several times as she used the red marked in her left hand to correct all the mistakes she has seen in this paper.

"No, no, no." Elphaba whispered to herself as she crossed out a whole paragraph leaving a big, red spot in the middle of the page. The green witch sighed heavily as she corrected a misspelled word. How can someone think this was good writing? It was atrocious. There were too many grammar mistakes to count, misspelled words, and some stuff was just complete crap. Elphaba didn't hesitate to make a huge F right on top of the paper and toss her red marker on the desk. She didn't want to see the rest of this because she was getting sick of seeing red everywhere.

The raven haired beauty leaned back in her chair with a sigh as she put her hands behind her head. She wanted to take a long bath to get rid of her stress that has accumulated in her back and neck. Elphaba groaned softly at the thought of the warm water surrounding her body and just washing away her stress. The green witch licked her lips at a thought of somebody joining her in that tub. Her thoughts were interrupted when a knock echoed in the room. A grin wormed on her face but it quickly had to disappear when she told the person to come in.

'Let the game begin.' Elphaba thought to herself as she heard the door being opened and shoes hit the wooden floor. The raven haired beauty straightened her back and made her face look strict. She had to think of Madam Morrible for that technique and shudder at the thought of the headmistress of this school. Elphaba lost her train of when a hand came to rest on her shoulder.

"I'm here, Miss Elphaba." Whispered a feminine voice as their hand slipped off Elphaba's shoulder when the green witch turned around. Her brown eyes bore deeply into crystal blue ones. They strayed down a bit to see what this person was wearing. They nearly bulged out of their eye socket at seeing the white blouse had been pulled up over belly button and tied off. It pushed up the breasts that were just about to spill over the top where only two buttons held it up. Elphaba swallowed hard then notice that the skirt was too short, it wasn't even mid thigh. The green witch hoped to the Unnamed God that Glinda wasn't parading around the campus looking like this. Pink lips curved up in a tiny smile as manicured nails started to tap on the books that were resting in her hand. Glinda knew that this might throw Elphaba off but this was her part in this and she intended to do it right just like Elphaba has done. After getting a good look at the blonde Elphaba finally got her head on straight and started to talk.

"You're late, Miss Glinda. I told you 2:30 and you are twenty minutes late. You are late for your detention and this is going to cost you." Elphaba replied in a tight voice as she turned around and grabbed the paper she wrote the 'F' on in a big letter. Glinda lost her smile when the paper was held right in front of her face. She gave a 'horrified' look as she snatched the paper out of the green hand. The blonde didn't understand why she got such a grade. Glinda yanked the paper down the paper and demanded for an explanation for this.

"Miss Elphaba, I don't understand why I got an 'F'." Glinda said in a firm tone as she crumpled up the paper and tossed it into Elphaba's face. The green witch calmly grabbed the crumpled up paper and smoothed it out again. She put it on her desk then turned back to a seething Glinda. The green witch couldn't help but give into a flash of lust at seeing Glinda in the whole picture and in that naughty uniform. Her fingers twitched slightly at the thoughts racing through her mind. Elphaba realized she needed to say something as Glinda was slowly raising an eyebrow at the silence coming from the green witch. Elphaba needed to get back into character. This was her first time doing this and was a little nervous that she might screw up.

"To put it simple Miss Glinda it was shit, complete shit. I thought my eyes were going to bleed from all the errors that were in this. I had no choice to but to fail you again." Elphaba answered calmly as tears started to well in the blue eyes. The green witch thought she has gone too far with this as the tears started to leak down Glinda's face. She was about to call this off when she saw a subtle twitch of the lips on Glinda's face and Elphaba knew now that Glinda was just acting. The blonde started to sniffle as she pulled a handkerchief out from the chest area and dabbed her eyes. Elphaba had to stop herself from laughing out loud at this and listen to what the blonde had to say.

"But Miss Elphaba I need to pass this class otherwise I have go back home and I don't want to go back to my home." Glinda wailed as the waterworks worked over time. Elphaba looked away at this sight and sighed deeply. She pursed her lips to show that she looked like she was thinking something over while listening to the blonde's cries starting to quiet it down. Glinda was sniffling when the green woman looked back at her with darken brown eyes, the blonde felt herself go weak in the knees at this look. She knew what was coming very soon and could feel her body already getting ready for it. Her breathing got heavier when Elphaba pushed herself out of the chair and walked right up to her.

"I could bump up that 'F' to an 'A' if you do something for me." Elphaba said with a grin as Glinda cocked her head to the side while widening her eyes with expertise just like a naïve girl who didn't know what was going to happen next. Glinda did as did Elphaba just like they discussed before numerous times. It was a fantasy that Glinda wanted to play out and who was Elphaba to deny her. She was just afraid that she wouldn't do it right and disappoint the blonde.

"What do you want from me, Miss Elphaba?" Glinda asked while trying to suppress a smile when Elphaba got even closer to her. She gave a small gasp when a hand was placed on her exposed thigh and it moved upward just a bit. Her blue eyes went up to see lust just shining in the brown eyes. Elphaba was turned on just as much as she was.

"You can guess just by where my hand is, Miss Glinda." The raven haired beauty whispered thickly as she teasingly moved her hand up and was shocked to find that Glinda wasn't wearing any panties. Arousal shot through the green witch at the thought of the blonde wearing no underwear underneath this all ready skimpy dressing. Glinda's breath has gone ragged when she felt fingers teasing her center before moving away. The blonde tried to gather her thoughts as Elphaba had a teasing smile on her face.

"But…But Miss Elphaba I can't do that neither can you. I'm a student and you are a teacher. It is against the rules." Glinda replied while trying to suppress on moan when the warm hand left her thigh as the green witch backed away from her. Elphaba shrugged her shoulders as she took a seat back in her chair.

"Well, then I guess you are going back home. If you do what I want though this 'F' is turn into an 'A' and you get to stay. It is your choice, Miss Glinda." Elphaba replied as she leaned back in the chair and waited. She didn't have to wait long for Glinda came into her side view and place the books that were in her hands on the edge of the desk then placed herself right in front of the waiting Elphaba. Elphaba grinned while leaning forward and placing a hand on the exposed left thigh again. She can't wait to get this really started and was glad that Glinda brought this idea up not to long ago. This was the control she was looking for when she couldn't do it while they would make love the old fashion way. Glinda's chest was almost heaving in anticipation as she watched the green hand disappear beneath her skirt.

That was it just a little bit closer and Glinda gave a groan of disappointment when the wandering fingers pulled away. Her blue eyes moved towards Elphaba and asked her what the hold up was. The raven haired beauty mouth curved up into a devilish grin and Glinda knew that she was in trouble. The next thing the blonde knew she was staring out of the window and her butt was facing towards her lover. She could hear Elphaba softly cackling as she felt the fabric of her skirt slid down her legs exposing her bare flesh to the green witch. The blonde gave a soft moan when a hand started to caress her buttocks. Elphaba watch the blonde get into a relax mode and that was when she strike. Glinda gave a yelp when the hand moving around her bottom suddenly smacked the flesh. Her hands curled over the wood of the desk when the hand hit her buttocks again. She didn't no why Elphaba was hitting her butt and she wanted to know why.

"You were late to this detention, Miss Glinda, so I am punishing you for the disruption you caused today and for being late. If you are good you know what will come next." Elphaba spoke up as if sensing the confusion in her lover. Glinda hissed when the hand smacked her butt again. It stung at having flesh hitting flesh and Elphaba wasn't being gentle either. The biting stinginess went after two more hits and soon it became pleasurable to the blonde. The green witch had a huge grin on her face when she heard a moan from coming from Glinda after she hit the blonde again. This was just like she planned it. Elphaba gave four more hits to her lover's bottom because the flesh was turning a bright pink and Elphaba want the blonde to be able to sit through this.

"That is enough for your punishment. Now turn around and resume the position you were in before." Elphaba commanded firmly as she took a couple steps back to watch every single move that Glinda would make to turn around and face her. The green witch licked her dry lips as the blonde took her time turning around for she knew that Elphaba's eyes were on her. Glinda bit her bottom lip in a suggestive way while waiting for Elphaba's move. The green witch lifted a hand up to her hair and tugged out the lone hairpin that was holding it up. She knew that Glinda liked her hair down and she was going to give the blonde something through this whole while she does what she wants to the blonde.

Glinda watch the dark hair fall around the green witch's shoulders in a shiny waterfall of darkness. Fingers twitched on the desk as the blonde suppressed the urge to get off this place and entangle her hands into those always straight locks. Glinda gulped hard as Elphaba slowly advanced towards her with darken eyes that also most seemed blacken with lust, desire, and most importantly love. Nimble, green fingers quickly undid the knot that held up Glinda's breast then went two the two buttons that blocked what Elphaba wanted to see. The green witch didn't even let the cold air hit Glinda's chest before swooping down and wrapping her green lips around the left nipple.

"Oh sweet OZ." Glinda gasped in shock as she automatically puffed out her chest to give more fullness to Elphaba. She wasn't expecting her lover to be so quick with this. Her hands quickly became entangle in the dark locks when the green witch lightly sucked on her breast while using her other hand to knead the neglected breast in a rough manner. Glinda gave a soft moan she liked it when Elphaba would be rough on her. Hearing that moan spurred the green witch even more so she moved her mouth upward towards the creamy skin that was on the neck while her hand went downward. She did remove Glinda's hands out of her hair and placed them back on the desk.

"Leave them there." Elphaba murmured against the skin before nipping at it. Fingers curled over the edge of the desk when green fingers teased her opening. Elphaba gave a deep chuckle or two as she moved her fingers up and down in a teasing motion. She didn't think Glinda was ready for her yet to be taken. The blonde started to whimper and strain her hips against the fingers but Elphaba would deny her such a thing.

"Stop moving or that paper is an 'F'" Elphaba said as she moved her fingers right over the bundle of nerves that made a loud moan escape those luscious, pinks lips as she felt Glinda's breasts get pressed into her own. This was the reaction she wanted and maybe Glinda was ready now. The green witch smiled evilly at feeling her lover's readiness coating her fingers, she was more then reading. Elphaba leaned back to see flushed cheeks and darken blue eyes on Glinda's face. Glinda was ready and she got a subtle nod that told her to do it. The green witch's eyes soften at the love also shinging strongly in those eyes as well and felt her heart swell at this look.

She was the luckiest woman in all of OZ to be making love to the woman she love and who loved her back. The role playing was dropped when their lips met in a gentle yet loving kiss. Elphaba wrapped her unused arm around Glinda's shoulders as two fingers entered the hot center of her lover. Glinda gave a gasp and open her mouth against the green lips. Elphaba took advantage of the open mouth and swiftly claimed dominance in their soon to be heated kissing. The blonde's thighs clenched around the green witch's waist as her hips slowly began to move in rhythm with the green fingers. Her knuckles turned white at how hard she was gripping the desk when Elphaba picked up the pace a bit.

The desk was beginning to creak to accommodate the movement that was happening on top of it. Elphaba moved her arm down Glinda's back and cupped the tailbone. With that hold on her lover Elphaba pushed her fingers faster and rougher. She knew that Glinda liked that sometimes their love making would be fast and rough so she decided to give it to her right now. Glinda ripped her lips away from the green ones and whispered her lover's name as her arms wrapped around the green witch's body. Teeth nibbled at an earlobe as Glinda tried to keep a good hold on Elphaba's body. She grunted and whimpered as she felt herself get close. She just needed one last push but Elphaba was denying her that. The green witch brushed her lips against the racing pulse point before latching on and sucking on it. It was the weekend and Glinda can sport a hickey or two this time.

"Elphie, please…please." Glinda begged as she tried to keep her hips up with the pace Elphaba has set now. She could feel all the pleasure building up in a rapid pace but there was no way it can be released if Elphaba didn't do that one thing that would push her over. The green witch smiled on the inside at hearing her lover beg, she loved to hear it and reveled in it every time those words came out of those pink lips. Elphaba lifted her head up, revealing a small hickey on the neck, and gazed deeply into the blue eyes. She leaned down while never taking her eyes off those captivating eyes.

"I love you." Elphaba whispered against the pink lips before slowly pressing her lips onto the pink ones. The thumb moved up and pressed hard against the little button that will send Glinda over. The blonde witch's body started to tremble as her back arched her body perfectly into Elphaba's as she climaxed hard. The green witch ignored a sharp pain when Glinda clutched her body in an iron lock as the pleasure kept on assaulting her body. Her hips rolled each time Elphaba gave a thrust to help bring her down from her high. When her body has settled Glinda started to lay her body down, she was exhausted after having such a more the pleasurable experience but Elphaba caught her and picked her up.

"Mhhh, I want to take a bath with you." The green witch whispered as she carried her lover to the bathroom. Glinda started to feel rejuvenated the moment they cross the threshold of the bathroom. She would like to take a bath with Elphaba as well. The green witch kicked the door close to have some privacy.

"I'm glad you came up with this." Elphaba said as the door slowly moved its way to the doorframe. Glinda responded with cupping the green cheeks and crashing their lips together then whispered her love for the green witch because she didn't get a chance to before. Elphaba gave a soft smile and pressed their lips back together. The door closed on this one moment in time where the two could express their deep love for each other without any eyes looking on them or whispers behind their back. It was just them and nobody else. That was all they ever wanted to feel their love for each other and have no interruptions. Though because of that they never did take that bath.

**The end. I hope you guys enjoyed reading this because this will be the ONLY one-shot I write that will be like this. It was an idea that wouldn't leave me until it was written. So please review I would really like to know what you guys think about this. Thanks and until then.**

**DWK**


End file.
